Finally
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: Someone close to both Harry and Hermione dies, and brings out feelings that have been buried for awhile.


Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

She stood there, pacing around the room. The heels of her black boots, clattered on the wooden floor. She was the only one there. She went to the vacant part of the wall, and slide down it, 'til she was seated upon the floor. Her arms crossed over her knees, and she buried her face in the sleeves of her soft, black, long-sleeved shirt. Her busy, brown hair, that had become tamer in the last few years, would have cascaded down the front of her face, if not held by back in a ponytail. Her honey-brown eyes shut, as she tried to cry.

It was no use though. No matter how bad she felt, she could not cry for her friend. Hermione was twenty-three years old, and she couldn't cry. I suppose her problem with crying happened in her sixth year, after her parents had died. She guessed that her subconscious thought crying was a weakness, as result she could no longer cry. After she had graduated the top of her class, the three of them, Ron, Harry and her, had joined the Order of the Phoenix and became aurors. A year later, Ginny had joined, and became Hermione's partner. The two had been the top pair, tying with Ron and Harry.

Hermione heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in, and stood up. She walked to the center of the room, lost in her thoughts again. A young man, with jet black, unruly hair, and emerald-green eyes, walked in the room. The man was a good few inches taller than Hermione, but not so much that he was towering over her. He was also dressed in black. She didn't even have to turn around to know he was there. 

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione," he said. She didn't reply, her back was still facing him. He sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her. His right hand came up her back, trailing her spine, then resting upon her left shoulder. Hermione's mind screamed for her to move away from his touch, but her body wouldn't obey, instead she just stood there silently, mourning the lose of her partner, and one of her best friends, wishing she could shed tears.

Harry tightened his grip on her shoulder. She knew she was going to turn her around, so that she faced him. She felt him tug on her shoulder, slowly, but carefully turning her towards him. Hermione's face was immediately downcast. He removed his hand from her shoulder, only to put it slightly under her chin. He brought her face up, staring her straight in the eyes.

She seemed to drown in the two pools of green that were facing her. She shook her head slightly, and then spoke," I shouldn't of let her go off by herself. I should have gone with her."

"If you had, you'd be dead too," he replied, his hand still on her chin. They had been on a mission. Death eaters had taken hostages, small children. Ginny and Hermione had been assigned to try and find another way into the building. They had, but instead of waiting for orders to try to access it, Ginny went ahead, Hermione had stayed back. About thirty minutes after Ginny had entered the building, it had exploded, but not before she had managed to save a third of the children. One had wondered why Voldemort would sacrifice his own people. There was a simple answer, he didn't. Before the place had exploded, the Death eaters who had remained inside, portkeyed out.

"Still, I shouldn't of let her take that chance by herself," she protested, trying not to be phased by his eyes," If she hadn't she'd be alive."

He looked at her a moment, before replying," You don't know what would of happened if she hadn't. All those children would be dead, Mione." She didn't want to admit that he was right. 

She tried to move away from him, but couldn't so she whispered, "Risks aren't worth it." Whether, or not she wanted him to hear he, he had.

"Not even the good ones?" Harry asked, in a tone that matched hers. She knew that they were crossing dangerous water; Hermione knew that they were no longer talking about Ginny's death. She didn't answer him with words, instead closed her eyes in response. He stared at her, waiting for her to open her eyes again. It seemed like awhile before she finally did. 

His green eyes bore into her brown ones. She felt the hand that hadn't been lifting up her chin, come around her waist, drawing her to him. Hermione knew what he was going to do. Both her hands came up, and rested on his chest, as to push him away, only she didn't. They just laid there. He leaned his face down to hers, and in one quick motion, brushed his lips with hers. He reluctantly pulled back, awaiting her reaction. The hand that was one her chin, dropped down to her waist, crossing is other arm, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him, trying to read the emotions is his eyes. She saw all she needed to see, as she brought her hands up his chest, and wove them around his neck, gently kissing him back. 

Somewhere, quite faraway, a youthful woman, with shimmering red hair, and blue eyes watched her old friends. She smiled wistfully at them, her eyes brimming with tears, as she murmured softly one word.

__

"Finally."

~~Fin~~

****

Author's Note - This was a surprise and random. So what did you all think? Please Review… =)


End file.
